


It was a sunny afternoon.

by VoidofLight



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Beta Read, Roman-centric, The Author Regrets Everything, You Have Been Warned, it's probably terrible, just a blip I decided to write on a whim, sorry if you cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 00:04:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidofLight/pseuds/VoidofLight
Summary: It was a sunny afternoon, perfect for flower picking when Roman met Virgil.Alternatively, a series of prinxiety firsts (and also me trying my hand at angst).





	It was a sunny afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I know I already posted another one-shot today, but I guess I'm just in a one-shot mood.
> 
> I don't normally do angst, but I was just feeling it today. Enjoy (to the best of your ability)!

It was a sunny afternoon, perfect for flower picking when Roman met Virgil. They were only kids at the time (just 7 years old, in fact), but Roman knew he was the one. He saw Virgil across the park, sitting in the shade under a big willow tree. With all the confidence of a 7-year-old-Roman, he made his way over to the sad-looking boy under the tree. Roman sat down next to the boy, who immediately became confused. "Hi! I'm Roman! I would like to be your friend!" "O-ok. I'm V-Virgil." Roman beamed.

It was a rainy day, perfect for staying indoors with loved ones when Roman first saved Virgil. The bullies at their elementary school were making fun of him for the way he dressed. Always in black, no matter the weather. Roman showed them their place. No, he didn't fight them (Virgil wouldn't let him), but he did manage to convince the principal to investigate them. Lo-and-behold, the principal caught them in the act and suspended them for a week, also making them write formal apologies to Virgil. "Never fear, Virgil! For as long as I am here, no one shall hurt you! I promise!" Needless to say, no one was picking on Roman's love anytime soon.

It was a starry night, perfect for gazing when Roman asked Virgil to prom. And Virgil said yes. Dressed in their tuxedos (Roman's a royal red and Virgil's an elegant purple) all eyes were on them as they danced the night away. They were, after all, the only LGBT+ couple in school. Roman's smile was infectious that night, as soon everyone and their mothers was cooing and awing at the couple leading the dance floor.

It was a partly-cloudy day, perfect for bird watching when Roman took Virgil out on their first official date. The two had just graduated high school, and were just about to move onto college when Roman proposed they go see a movie. Virgil agreed, since they had gotten into the same college, Virgil felt it appropriate to celebrate. They laughed all throughout the movie (seeing as it was a comedy), and Roman took Virgil out to dinner afterword. They ate Italian food and spent the night at Roman's house binging Disney movies all night long.

It was a clear evening, perfect for watching the sun set when Roman proposed. It had been years since the two of them had graduated college, and they were both quite well known in their fields (Roman a world-famous actor and Virgil a best-selling author). Roman had taken Virgil back to the very same Italian restaurant they had gone to on their first date. Just as they were about to pay the bill, Roman slid out of his seat, got on one knee, and asked the question (after giving a big romantic speech, of course). Virgil said yes. They kissed in front of an audience of cheering restaurant goers, before Roman slipped the ring onto Virgil's finger. After paying the bill, the two made their way to Roman's car and got in. They spent the ride gazing into each other's eyes at every stop, never getting enough of their love. Oh, how Roman was so in love. So in love, he didn't see the other truck coming.

It was a cloudy morning, perfect for sleeping in when Roman woke up. Alone. In a hospital room. He could remember the impact, the sound of shattering glass and Virgil's screams. Virgil! Where was his love? A doctor walked into the room, asking him questions about how he was feeling. But Roman didn't care, he just wanted to know where Virgil was. He hoped his love was ok. The first thing Roman said after he woke up from his 3 week coma, was "Where is my fiancé?" When he got his answer, he screamed. And wept.

It was a sunny afternoon, perfect for flower picking when Roman last saw Virgil. Dressed in all black, Roman helped lower the coffin into the ground. Cold, empty was what he was feeling. His love had gone; and it was all his fault. If he had payed more attention to the road. If he had chosen another day. If he had never even decided to befriend Virgil in the first place than his love would still be walking on this earth. "I've failed you. I-I couldn't keep my promise." It was a sunny afternoon, perfect for flower picking when Roman's heart broke, never to be fixed again.


End file.
